Better Days
by SPBCx0xo
Summary: Chris Perry never met his cousin Patty, although she knows him, because she's from a the future he helped create. What happens when a tragedy in Patty's time causes her to find solace in the past, the same past Chris currently calls home.
1. Perfect Day

Chris has never met his cousin, Patty, but she knows him. That's because she's from the future he helped create. However, a tragedy from Patty's time sends her back to the past that Chris currently calls home.

Disclaimer: I only own what I've created

**Chapter 1: Perfect Day**

"Patience, look out!" Henry Jr. screamed to his older sister. Unfortunately it was too late and the energy ball the demon threw hit his sister in the stomach.

"Patience!" he screamed. He looked up at the demon as it formed another energy ball, releasing it, this time, at him. Henry Jr. focused all his energy on the energy ball, and sent it flying back at the demon, vanquishing it on the spot.

Running over to his sister Henry Jr. noticed she wasn't breathing. "Shit! Mom," Henry called, hoping he wasn't too late.

--

Paige was out shopping with her daughter, Peyton, for a new couch, the old one having been destroyed in a demon attack when her son's voice ran through her mind, "Mom, hurry up! Patience is hurt!"

Paige grabbed Peyton's hand and dragged her into an empty showroom. "Your sister's hurt." And with that she orbed them out.

--

"Mom!" Henry Jr. screamed, again. He grabbed his sister's wrist, but felt no pulse, and he prayed that there was one.

Finally his mother orbed in with Patience's older twin sister.

"What happened?" Paige cried as she knelt down at her daughter's side and held her glowing hands over her younger daughter's body.

"Another demon attack. Is she going to be okay? She wasn't breathing and I couldn't feel a pulse!"

Peyton wrapped an arm around her baby brother when her mother didn't answer. "Mom?"

Paige kept her focus on Patience. She knew she was going to be alright, but it scared her to death how close she had come to losing her. "Yeah, she's going to be alright. Are you alright Henry?"

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me."

"What happened?" Peyton, ever the protective, level-headed, one asked.

"Patience has a premonition of an innocent being hurt, so we orbed over to save her, only it was a trap, and the demon was waiting for us. He threw an energy ball at Patience, and I sent the one for me back at him."

Patience started to stir. "What happened?"

"Shh, lay down sweetie, let me finish healing you." Paige said as she gently kept Patience laying down. Finally Paige felt that Patience was completely healed and she pulled her into a hug. "Don't scare me like that again missy!"

Patience let her mother hold her for another moment before she turned to her brother. "Did you get the demon?"

"Yeah, he must have been a lower level demon."

"But even so," interjected Peyton, "That's how many attacks on the family this week? 4, 5?"

"Actually 6, but honestly, whose counting." Henry Jr. replied sarcastically.

Patience looked up. "6?"

Peyton replied, "Yeah, first was Wyatt, then it was Chris, then Prue."

Henry picked up, "Then Mel and Patty at the manor, then you, Pate."

"And then us," Patience said, realizing what was going on.

"Oh I know that look missy. What's going on in that head of yours?" Paige asked.

Peyton looked at her identical twin sister, and then came about the same realization. "Oh crap."

"We have to get Penny now!" Patience said.

"Oh god," Henry understood now. "They're going in age order, and she's the last one!"

"So much for a perfect summer day," grumbled Patience, sarcastically.

--

Phoebe sat in her office at the bay mirror typing away, trying to get her column finished so she could head out early for the day. After two bestsellers on finding your true love and never giving up on love she had still remained loyal to the paper that got her started all those years ago. Lost in thought, trying to figure out how to help the young woman who wrote to her with her relationship, the phone rang.

"Phoebe Haliwell."

"Phoebe, hi it's Paige. Um, not a lot of time to explain, but you need to go get Penny from work."

"Why, what's wrong, is she alright?" Phoebe interrupted, as worry for her youngest daughter filled her heart. The last time Penny was individually sought after by a demon she was 12 and she still had nightmares about the week she spent in captivity.

"I hope so," Paige interrupted her train of thought, "but Patience and Henry Jr. were just attacked, they're fine we're at the manor now, but that is the sixth demon attack this week. And, in age order from oldest to youngest, all the kids have been attacked, except Penny."

"I'm going to get her now," Phoebe stated, effectively ending Paige's ramblings. With a quick 'family emergency' to her secretary Phoebe ran to her car, and to Piper's restaurant, _P4_, for all four Haliwell sisters, where Penny worked part time in the summers.

Making it to the restaurant in record time Phoebe ran inside, and asked the hostess who was working where Penny was.

"Hey Phoebe," Sandra said, "what can I do for you?"

"Hey Sandra, have you seen Penny, we're having a bit of a family emergency and we need her home immediately."

"Umm, sure I'll tell Jenny that she left. She's out in the back taking the garbage out right now. Actually, she's been out there for a while, so you can just grab her…" Phoebe ran out to the back ally, effectively cutting off Jenny. Honestly, if her family didn't start realizing that allies are not a place for people she was going to strangle all of them.

She saw the unmoving body first, and before she knew it she was screaming. She was too late; her baby was lying in a bloody heap. She ran over and pulled the body into her arms before she started screaming for Paige and Wyatt, hoping that it wasn't too late. Hoping that, unlike grams, she wouldn't have to bury her child.


	2. Past Tense

**Chapter 2:**

Phoebe stared straight ahead. After all she'd done for the greater good, after everything they'd done, death still claimed one of their own. Her baby girl. She felt Coop on one side and she felt Patty and Prue on her other side. Their tears blended in with the rain falling from the sky.

She had tried all the spells in the world, and nothing worked. Penny was gone forever. She reached her arm around Patty while James, Prue's boyfriend, wrapped his arm around Prue. She had two remaining daughters, and she would do anything to make sure the same thing didn't happen to them.

--

The funeral was the most depressing thing Melinda had gone through. Penny, her sweet baby cousin was gone, and no amount of magic in the world could bring her back. They still hadn't found the demon responsible. None of it made sense. All the demon attacks, and then Penny.

Melinda looked around at her family. Her uncle, aunt, mother and father were sitting with her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop, Wyatt and Chris had orbed out, no doubt to the underworld to start vanquishing some demons. The twins, Henry Jr. and James were sitting with Prue. Bianca and Wyatt's wife, Aimee, were in the kitchen, relieving her mother of the cooking, and Patty was reading through the book.

Walking over to Patty, Melinda took the book from her arms and pulled her cousin into a hug.

"Sweetie, there's no use. We've all read and reread the book several times. Without knowing what the demon looks like there's no way of finding out which demon did it."

"I know Mel. But she was my sister and I have to do something. I can't just let it get away with what it did. And then there's this part of me that can't help but feel there's more to this than a random demon attack. I mean, we're the children of the Charmed Ones, a lower level demon shouldn't be the one to take it all away from us."

"Is, sweetie, she is your sister. Death isn't the end, we know that."

"I know," Patty sobbed, "But I just, I miss her so much. I don't know how I'm supposed to go on without her in my life. I just wish I could go back, you know."

"Yeah, I…" But Melinda was cut off as Patty disappeared from her arms.

"Uhhhh, family!"

--

In the Past 

Piper looked at Chris. After all this, after all she'd said to him, and done to him, he was her son. She'd yelled at her son when he was just trying to save his family, and she'd thrown him out of his own home.

"Chris, I, I, I'm sorry. I should have known and I," Piper began, but Chris cut her off.

"Mom," he started and Piper smiled, "It's alright, really. I didn't want you to know. How can I expect you to figure something out when I never intended for you to figure it out. You knew I was hiding something from you."

"But I'm your mother, I should have known. I mean, look at you. You're a Haliwell through and through."

"You know now, its fine."

Piper pulled Chris into a hug, the first hug he'd gotten from his mother since the day she died, when suddenly a young girl appeared in the room with them.

Piper spun around and threw her hands up, in attempt to freeze the young girl, only she didn't freeze.

"She isn't freezing, why isn't she freezing," Piper asked her sisters.

"I don't know," Paige retorted, "it's your power, shouldn't you know."

The young girl looked at them, her family. Only they weren't mourning, and Chris looked thin, too thin. Deciding to just tell them the truth, hoping that someone would explain what was going on Patty began, "Because good witches don't freeze, Aunt Piper."

"Aunt Piper? Did you just say Aunt Piper?" Chris asked

"Yeah, Chris, it's me, Patty. Your annoying younger cousin."

Chris stared at her disbelievingly.

"Oh my god, are you serious Chris. It's me, and could someone please explain what is going on!" Patty cried out.

"Chris, do you know this girl?" Paige asked.

"No."

"Chris, are you kidding me? You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

Phoebe spoke up next, "Do you have any proof. That you're a Haliwell that is."

Patty looked up at her mother. "Yeah, but first, what year is it?"

"2004, and now prove it, missy." Piper took charge.

"I can show you," she said to Chris. And with that she took his hands and they were both pulled into the premonition of Patty's life.

Once the vision ended Chris looked at Patty. "You're from the future." She nodded. "And Wyatt isn't evil?"

"Evil? Why would Wyatt be evil?"

"Wait a minute," Piper interjected, "Chris, is she legit?"

"Yeah, she's telling the truth mom. And to answer your question, Patty, because from the future I'm from he was the source of all evil. But if he's not evil in your timeline it must mean I succeed in the end."

Patty then asked, "But how come you don't know me when I've known you my whole life?"

"In my world I only had one cousin, Prue, and she was killed by demons before I came back here to stop it all from ever happening."

"You know Prue, Prue's my sister."

"So that would make you Aunt Phoebe's daughter?"

Phoebe perked up at this. Could this be the daughter she's dreamt of for so long now.

"Yeah, I am." And with that Phoebe ran over to the young girl and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, I've waited so long to meet you!"

Startled Patty quickly regained her wits and then Chris started asking questions again.

"But, if I've succeeded in your time, what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. We had just gotten back from the funeral, and everyone was so sad, and I was devastated and Mel and I were talking, and suddenly I was here."

"Whose funeral, sweetie?" Paige asked, fearing one of them had met their own mortality.

"My baby sister, Penny." Patty answered honestly. Phoebe gasped and held on to Patty a tighter. She had three girls in the future, Prue, Patty and Penny. And Penny was dead.

"But why would you be sent here?"

"I don't know, Aunt Piper."


End file.
